


mr. penguin

by J3DlKNlGHTS



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J3DlKNlGHTS/pseuds/J3DlKNlGHTS
Summary: A 2.09 rewrite (Eds father plays a part in this)





	mr. penguin

“Why are you playing this song?”

Ed turned around and saw Oswald staring back at him.

Oswald looked as if he may burst into tears if Ed said the wrong thing

“I can bring tears to your eyes and resurrect the dead, I can form in a instant and last a lifetime. What am I?” Ed questioned

Oswald froze but gave him the answer “memory. So what?”

Ed rose from the piano and walked towards the crime lord and sat at the edge of the bed he had been healing in.

Oswald sat up straight “my mother would sing that song to me while she was tucking me in when I was young,” he paused and looked at Ed for a split second and then Glanced into the distance

“And every night she would tell me, ‘Oswald-“ he sniffed looking like he might break. He took a breath and continued “- don’t listen to the other children, you are clever, and handsome. And someday you will be a great man’..” he smiled and wiped his tears away.

“She said that every time.” He laughed slightly before he spoke softly “If only she knew the man I really was.” He sniffed and smiled slightly. 

Ed looked at the smaller but more dangerous man. “You just think you only have memories of her now. They hurt I know-“ Oswald looked up at the man before him. “- trust me I know how it feels to loose someone important to you. But I’ll never be able to imagine the feeling of loosing a mother, mine was never around-“ 

he gave a defeated chuckle for a second. “- anytime I would ask about her my father would-“ he paused and took a breath“he would make me shut up.” Oswald looked at him. 

He had no idea a dorky optimistic person like Ed would ever have to live through something like that. Ed looked at Oswald and then started to panic

“I probably said too much I should go. Goodnight mister penguin” Ed rose from the bed as quickly as he could and Oswald stayed frozen. Ed leaned on his counter

“I shouldn’t have brought up my trauma in hopes to tell you that you can move on. I shouldn’t have made you pity me.” He brought his hands to his face “I know you really want to leave. I’m sorry but you can’t not yet.” Ed paused “I’m sor-“ 

Ed turned and felt arms wrap around his torso. “Mr penguin-?” He asked but Oswald interrupted him 

“Oswald.” We felt tears soak in his shirt, he looked down at the smaller man who was actually hugging him. Ed slowly but surely wrapped his arms around the other man and melted into the hug

“Please call me Oswald.” Oswald spoke in a calm tone

Oswald listens to the other mans heart beat picking up the tempo of it. Ed leaned down and put his head in Oswald’s shoulder which was surprisingly easy for the him.

Oswald felt his breath through the thin fabric of the clothes that didn’t fit or belong on him

When Ed hugger tighter Oswald’s breath hitched which made Ed loosen his grip on the man below him

Oswald just sat there in their embrace waiting till Ed was okay with ending it, eventually Ed was and let go of the man, after a brief moment of silence he looked directly into Oswald’s eyes

“Thank you Mr.-“

He paused and took a deep breath

“Thank you... Oswald”

Oswald smiled a bit and replied 

_“It’s the least I could do”_


End file.
